MKMO 1 - Wstęp do Musztardy
Part I - Rozwinięcie Thanv wstał z łoża szpitalnego. Odleżał już tam cały tydzień, był w dobrym stanie, więc postanowił się przejść. Zauważył go jednak ordynator szpitala, Kamil Durczok. Był to łysy, rosły mężczyzna średniego wzrostu z ogromną, siwą brodą, ubrany w dres i kitel. - Co wstajesz, leszczu? To jest szpital, a nie, kurde, piaskownica - powiedział ordynator, po czym wskazał mu palcem drogę do jego pokoju. - Jakbym pana skądś kojarzył... - powiedział Thanv, odwracając się - no dobra, idę. Nie poszedł, ale tego już ordynator nie zauważył. Na szczęście - pomyślał spacerowicz, po czym udał się w dalszą podróż wzdłuż białego, długiego korytarza, usianego brązowymi, drewnianymi drzwiami do konkretnych pokojów. Po drodze jednak coś dziwnego przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Jeden z pielęgniarzy stał bowiem z piłą mechaniczną przy wejściu do sali operacyjnej, rozmawiając ze swoją przełożoną. Zainteresowało to Thanva, ukrył się on więc za ścianą jednej z sal, gdzie były otwarte drzwi, i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. - Zrozum, Mariusz, że nie mamy funduszy na porządny sprzęt do amputacji - mówiła przełożona, starając się wyjaśnić konieczność używania piły mechanicznej. - Ale wiesz, że w tym przypadku szanse na przeżycie pacjenta są mniejsze niż jeden procent? To zbyt ryzykowne, odeślijmy pacjenta do innego szpitala, psia mać - odparł pielęgniarz imieniem Mariusz, wyraźnie zirytowany zaistniałą sytuacją. - Wiem. Nie mniej, życie jednego z pacjentów nie jest warte tyle, co nasza renoma. Mamy już przygotowane akta z wyjaśnieniami, dlaczego pacjent umrze. Jego szanse na przeżycie są zerowe, i to jest fakt - lekarka zdawała się nie przejmować pewną śmiercią osoby. Chwilę później założyła na twarz maskę, czemu towarzyszyło głośne prychnięcie Mariusza. - Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego! Składam wypowiedzenie! - krzyknął pielęgniarz, oddalając się od feralnego miejsca. - Mięczak - odparła z irytacją w głosie przełożona pielęgniarza, po czym wyrwała idącemu w kierunku wyjścia Mariuszowi piłę mechaniczną. - zwołać wszystkich chirurgów, natychmiast! - wydała polecenie przechodzącej pielęgniarce. Thanv wyjrzał przez drzwi, i spostrzegł, że to ta sama, która spostrzegła jego przebudzenie. Coś w nim drgnęło, nie mniej nie wychodził z ukrycia. - Tak jest... - powiedziała strachliwym głosem pielęgniarka, po czym udała się w stronę kawiarni, gdzie siedzieli chirurdzy. Zdawała się wiedzieć, co się wydarzy. Thanv nie wytrzymał. Wyszedł zza ukrycia, spojrzał na salę operacyjną, gdzie pacjent już leżał pod narkozą. Pojął, że wnętrze obite jest panelem wyciszającym z Komfortu za 39,99 zł, więc nikt nie usłyszy działania piły. Stanął obok wejścia w taki sposób, by nadzorująca "operacją" psychopatka go nie zauważyła. Wstrzymał oddech na chwilę, po której zjawili się chirurgowie. Jeden z nich, siwowłosy mężczyzna w młodym wieku, polecił mu, by nie mieszał się w nie swoje sprawy, by nie skończyć tak samo. Młodzieniec jednak nie posłuchał rady. Nie był w stanie znieść faktu, że stoi bezczynnie wobec czyjeś śmierci. Pobiegł do stołówki po nóż do smarowania masła, ukradł go mimo wyraźnego niezadowolenia kucharki, po czym wrócił na korytarz. Po drodze, ćwicząc przed próbą uratowania nieznanej osoby, rzucił nożem w ścianę. Nie wbił on się, gdyż miał tępą końcówkę, nie mniej Thanv się tym nie przejął. Wyważył drzwi z kopniaka. W środku zauważył kilku chirurgów zakładających gogle przeciw chlapiącej krwi, i ich przełożoną z odpaloną piłą mechaniczną. Nie mówiąc nic, prześlizgnął się pomiędzy nogami jednego z pseudo-chirurgów, szybkim ruchem wstał, i przyłożył nóż do masła pod jej gardło. Ta jednak się tym nie przejęła, i zamachnęła się piłą mechaniczną. Nie trafiła w Thanva, bo ten odskoczył w mgnieniu oka, przecięła zaś kawałek blatu. Chirurdzy odsunęli się od pola walki, widząc, iż nie ma ona celu. Mimo powagi sytuacji, młodzieniec zachowywał swój honor, i postanowił ani razu nie uderzyć psychopatki, tylko wytrącić jej piłę z rąk. Uderzył pięścią w bok ostrza piły, zdzierając sobie skórę na palcach lewej ręki, dezorientując pseudo-lekarkę. Zauważywszy, że trzyma ona nogi w rozkroku, postanowił prześlizgnąć się pod nimi. Ta jednak zauważyła ten ruch i zatrzymała go zaciśnięciem nów, po czym przygotowała piłę do przecięcia mu głowy. Zamachnęła się, lecz Thanv sparował cios, najzwyczajniej go omiając. Piła wbiła się w posadzkę, więc bohaterski młodzieniec uderzył w nią sprawną pięścią, łamiąc ostrze i uszkadzając mechanizm. Po tym, wyślizgnął się z pułapki i rzucił się do ucieczki, widząc, że wszyscy chirurdzy wyjmują takie same noże do smarowania masła, jakie on miał. Pomyślał, że miały one być użyte jako skalpele. Był jednak tak zajęty ucieczką, że nie przejął się tym w żaden sposób. Biegnąc, wstąpił do kuchni, gdzie delikatnie uciszył kucharkę skinięciem palca, po czym ukradł patelnię. Stanął on w futrynie drzwi, i przygotował się na wbiegnięcie pseudo-chirurgów. Dwóch z nich zdzielił patelnią i ogłuszył, reszta jednak się nie poddawała. Nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić, Thanv rzucił się na ścianę wykonaną z płyty gipsowej, przebił się przez nią. Wtargnął w ten sposób do sali, w której leżał jakiś starszy dziadek. Obawiając się, że ten zejdzie na zawał, krzyknął z całej siły po pielęgniarkę. Wrócił jednak do uciekania przed chirurgami. Odwrócił się tylko na chwilę, by zobaczyć, jaka dzieli go odległość od rozwścieczonych wariatów. Nie zauważył jednak przez to ordynatora Durczoka. Wpadł on na niego, przewrócił się, a ten nawet nie drgnął. - Tego to już nie zataimy - rzekł ordynator, i chwycił się za medal najlepszego przełożonego szpitala, po czym podniósł Thanva za koszulkę, uniósł i rzekł - umówmy się, że tu nic się nie stało, zrozumiano? Jedyne, co Thanv był w stanie zrobić to skinąć głową. Po tym, jak to zrobił, ordynator puścił go i odesłał chirurgów do kawiarni, by się zrelaksowali, sam zaś poszedł do swojego biura, myśląc, w jaki sposób ma on zataić te wydarzenia. Part 2 - Majonez - Tak, potwierdzamy tą wersję wydarzeń - mówił ordynator Durczok przez telefon w swoim biurze. Siedział zmęczony na swoim obrotowym, skórzanym krześle, popijając kawę z dużego, białego kubka. - Oczywiście, że tak. Nieznane są przyczyny tego chorego ataku młodzieniaszka. Tak. - kontynuował. Thanv tymczasem szedł spokojny ulicą swego miasta, Koniocity. Próbował przypomnieć sobie miejsca, w których spędzał czas w swym śnie, i trafić do nich. Nie był on jednak w stanie, błądził więc po mieście po losowych ulicach. Nie wiedział, jaki czas spędził w śnie, nie pamiętał więc nawet układu ulic, co dopiero miejsc zamieszkania kogokolwiek z jego znajomych. Idąc, znalazł w swojej kieszeni telefon. Pierwsze, o czym pomyślał, była muzyka, odblokował on więc dostęp, uruchomił stworzoną przez niego wcześniej aplikację odtwarzającą muzykę, po czym włączył Obrazki z wystawy Musorgskiego. Założył słuchawki, i zaczął się wsłuchiwać w rytm. Chwilę później, ze stanu zbliżonego do snu na jawie, wybudziło go sempre vivo ''części zatytułowanej ''Gnom. Gwałtownym ruchem Thanv uniósł swoją głowę, potrząsnął nią i zaczął zwracać uwagę na otaczający go świat. Postanowił spytać się jednego z przechodniów o nazwę ulicy, na której się teraz znajduje. Przechodniem był ubrany w ciemną bluzę facet o niebieskich oczach, dużym nosie i przeciętnym wyrazie twarzy. Na głowie miał kaptur, na ręce bransoletkę, nosił typowe dla mieszkańców Koniocity adidasy i dżinsy. - Przepraszam - zaczepił go Thanv - jak nazywa się ta ulica, na której się teraz znajduję? - Poczekaj, muszę pomyśleć... przechodzę tędy każdego dnia, wizyty tutaj stały się rutynowe, i najzwyczajniej zapomniałem nazwy - odpowiedział przechodzień, po czym na chwilę zamyślił się. - To będzie ulica Krańcowa - odparł. Pamięć chłopaka na chwilę wróciła, by znów odejść, wprawiając go w dziwne zagmatwanie. Po szorstkim, acz pełnym wdzięczności pożegnaniu Thanv zatrzymał muzykę i zdjął słuchawki. Zaczął rozglądać się wokół siebie, kojarzyć fakty i przypominać sobie drogę, którą szedł wcześniej. Skrawki pamięci znów zaczęły łączyć się w całość. Młodzieniec przeszedł kilka kroków naprzód, i zobaczył zielony budynek na skrzyżowaniu ulicy Krańcowej z jakąś inną. Skojarzył, że to dom Thaini. Chwilę później znajdował się już na progu mieszkania, czekając, aż ktoś otworzy mu drzwi. Nikt nie otwierał, więc zadzwonił jeszcze raz. Otworzyła mu nieznajoma, rosła brunetka z okularami, ubrana w zwykły T-shirt i szorty. Spojrzał jej w oczy - były błękitne niczym niebo. - Przepraszam, chyba pomy- - Thanv, już jesteś cały? Nareszcie, w szkole już myśleli, że cię zamordowano - powiedziała dziewczyna, otwierając drzwi na całą szerokość. Nie zamknęła ich, chcąc, by w środku się trochę wywietrzyło. Wchodząc do środka, Thanv spostrzegł, jak mało pamięta. Zapomniał nawet twarzy jego najlepszej przyjaciółki, kompanki życiowej. Zdjął buty i przetarł oczy, po czym udał się za Thaini do jadalni. Na stole leżała paczka ciastek i kilka batoników; chłopak jednak nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Spytał się, czy może usiąść na kanapie, otrzymał odpowiedź twierdzącą. Usiadł bardzo wygodnie, acz przyzwoicie, a zaraz po chwili dosiadła się Thaini. Włączyła telewizor i przełączyła na kanał 1488, którego nazwa nie była znana. Emitowany był program Dragons' Den, aczkolwiek feralnie trafiony został moment reklam. - Eh, zawsze reklamy - powiedziała Thaini, nieznacznie uśmiechając się. Sięgnęła po ciastka, i położyła je między siebie i Thanva. - Pewnie jesteś zmęczony; masz, częstuj się. - Nie, nie trzeba, nie chcę być namolny - odparł Thanv, mimowolnie patrząc na reklamy. Miał ochotę znów spojrzeć przyjaciółce w oczy, przypomnieć sobie jakieś wydarzenia z przeszłości, aczkolwiek nie chciał wyjść na natręta, więc nie zostało mu nic innego, aniżeli patrzenie na reklamy. - Nalegam - rzekła stanowczo Thaini, szeleszcząc paczką, uśmiechając się. - Skoro tak, to nie wypada odmówić... - Thanv sięgnął po ciasteczko, i zjadł je jednym, stanowczym gryzem. Przełknął je równie szybko, co włożył do ust, ku lekkiemu zniesmaczeniu Thaini. Ten jednak szybko zauważył jej obrzydzenie, i szybko przeprosił. - Nie ma sprawy - odparła dziewczyna lekkim głosem, który uspokoił siedzącego obok niej chłopaka. Spojrzała na niego przez chwilę, jednak przez wystarczający okres czasu, by ten to zauważył. Nie dał jednak żadnego znaku, który mógłby zasugerować, że spostrzegł jej wzrok. Nie był to wzrok chłodny, ale też nie zalotny, rozpoznał on go jako spojrzenie zwykłej ciekawości. Wiedząc to, że Thaini jest ciekawa jego przeżyć z czasów śpiączki, rozpoczął temat. - Więc... jak długo mnie nie było? To znaczy, ile czasu byłem w śpiączce? - spytał się. Był tego naprawdę ciekawy, więc jego pytanie zabrzmiało bardzo naturalnie, dokładnie tak, jak miało zabrzmieć. - Trzy miesiące. - odparła chłodno Thaini, co było w jej stylu. - Coś ciekawego się wydarzyło przez ten czas? - Tak, a... zresztą, w sumie nic. - dziewczyna spojrzała się na ścianę. Reklamy jednak nagle zakończyły się, więc skierowała wzrok na telewizor. Thanv zauważył ten gest i zapamiętał go, aczkolwiek postanowił nie drążyć tematu. - Jak to nic? Żadnych większych afer, zamachów, nic? - A, jeżeli o takie sprawy Ci chodzi, to tak, było coś takiego. Dziewiątego listopada o godzinie 21:37 wysadzono w powietrze jakiegoś Tupolewa, zginęło 1488 osób. Ale prócz tego, to nic ciekawego. No, i jeszcze ten... w ostatnich wyborach wygrała Platfusiarnia Ojebywatelska, zdobywając 42% głosów. - Psia mać. - Wiedziałam, że się zdenerwujesz... eh, tak dawno Cię nie widziałam... - głos Thaini nagle uległ gwałtownemu załamaniu. Znów skierowała swój wzrok w stronę Thanva, i znów szybko go oddaliła. - Nie wpuszczali do szpitala? - spytał się Thanv, którego głos uległ nagłemu stwardnieniu. Przypomniał sobie wydarzenia, które się tam odbyły, całą akcję z pseudo-operacją i walkę z chirurgami. Jego największy lęk wzbudził jednak fakt, że nie uratował on tego pacjenta. Jego oczy powiększyły się, a serce zaczęło szybciej bić. - Nie, mówili, że nie można wchodzić... - odparła lekkim głosem Thaini. - Nie dziwię im się, cholernikom jednym! - Thanv nabrał zdecydowanego, podirytowanego tonu głosu. Starając się jednak ukryć nerwy, zaklnął w duszy i zacisnął lewą pięść. Prawą trzymał jednak normalnie, by zachowywać pozory opanowania. - Czemu? - To długa historia, nie mam teraz siły, by o tym mówić - odpowiedział lekko Thanv, w głębi jednak kryjąc głębokie oburzenie i irytację. Spojrzał na telewizor, gdzie zirytowany inwestor Peter Johns rzucał w petenta jego towarem. Lekko zaśmiał się w duchu. - No dobrze... - odpowiedziała Thaini, po czym delikatnym ruchem wstała i udała się w stronę kuchni. - Chcesz coś do picia? - Ah, tak. A co ciekawego proponujesz? - Yerba mate. - W takim razie poproszę. Thaini wyszła z pokoju i poszła do kuchni, a Thanv rozsiadł się wygodnie, w nieco niekulturalny sposób. Znów zaczął w myślach kojarzyć fakty z przeszłości, aczkolwiek wydarzenia ze szpitala nie dawały mu spokoju. Wiedział jednak, że znów jest w formie, i to dawało mu jakąś nadzieje na zemstę za straconą tam osobę. Chwilę później weszła Thaini z dwoma kubkami, w jednym znajdowała się herbata, a w drugim yerba mate. Postawiła je na stole i przysunęła bliżej cukier. - Słodzisz? - spytała się Thanva, słodząc w tym samym czasie sobie jedną łyżeczką. - Nie pamiętam. Part 3 - Poprzedni tytuł partu nie miał sensu, więc ten też go nie ma, w każdym razie zaczytałem się serii Dancera na BakuFanonie, przez co zepsuję całą serię, lol - Tak. - rzekła nieznana postać. Widoczny był tylko jej czarny cień, padający na ścianę. Wskazywał on, że osoba ta jest niewiarygodnie dobrze zbudowana, wysoka i łysa. Roznoszący się głos rozbrzmiewał bardzo donośnym, niskim, męskim tonem. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Punktowe światło padające na ścianę nagle zgasło, by znów zapalić się z charakterystycznym błyskiem dla jarzeniówki. Głowa postaci, której cień był jedyną widoczną rzeczą na białej, oświetlonej ścianie, poruszyła się lekko w górę. - Nie ma pan żadnych podstaw, by twierdzić, że było inaczej. - rzekł głos, a na cieniu widoczny był lekki ruch ustami. Nie był on jednak teoretycznie wystarczający, by móc wydać jakiekolwiek sensowny dźwięk. - Proszę nie mówić do mnie per "pan". - odrzekł żeński głos niewidocznej postaci. Brzmiał dźwięcznie i bardzo donośnie, podobnie do głosu śpiewaczki operowej, aczkolwiek nieco mniej płynnie. - Przepraszam, przyzwyczajenie. - Dobrze, rozumiem. Czyli to wszystko, co ma pan do powiedzenia? - Tak. - Żegnam zatem. Rozległ się trzask drzwi, a światło nagle zgasło. Tajemnicza męska postać westchnęła, i zrobiła kilka kroków. Thanv usiadł na łóżku. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę, i szybkim ruchem głowy spojrzał na zegarek. Wskazywał on równo godzinę siódmą. Po chwili rozmyślań chłopak położył się z powrotem, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest w domu Thaini. Nie chciał jej budzić, ale nie mógł zasnąć, leżał więc przez długi czas, co chwila spoglądając na zegarek z nadzieją, że chwilowa utrata świadomości nie była kolejnym błędem jego pamięci, tylko wyczekanym snem. Tak jednak nie było, przez co Thanv nudził się coraz bardziej. Sen przyszedł jednak po godzinie dziewiątej, jednakże skończył się kilka minut później, wraz z pukaniem Thaini do drzwi. - Wejdź, wejdź - powiedział chłopak, gwałtownie siadając na łóżku, wyrwany ze snu. Widać było, że ma podkrążone oczy i jest zmęczony; miał też rozczochrane włosy i podwinięty lewy rękaw od piżamy. - Obudziłam Cię? Wybacz... - rzekła Thaini, po cichu wchodząc do pokoju - wiem, że jesteś wykończony po tej śpiączce, więc przyniosłam Ci coś na poprawienie nastroju. Może nie jest to idealny posiłek na taką chwilę, ale dietetyczką nie jestem - uśmiechnęła się. Postawiła talerz na stoliku nocnym. Było tam kilka kotletów drobiowych, frytki i sałatka. Posiłek wyglądał jakby wzięty z fast-foodu, aczkolwiek był większy, lepszy i domowej roboty. Widząc całe to dobro, Thanv uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Co tam po takim posiłku, na poprawienie nastroju mam Ciebie! - rzekł żartobliwym głosem chłopak, lekko śmiejąc się. - Słodko. - rzekła krótko i szorstko Thaini, jednakże słychać było w jej słowach lekkość i żartobliwy wydźwięk. - Przypomnisz mi może, dlaczego nie ma tu Twoich rodziców? - spytał się Thanv, po czym ugryzł największą z frytek w bardzo ostentacyjny, acz kulturalny sposób. - Są w delegacji. -Jak widać, mam sklerozę. - powiedział chłopak chwilę po przełknięciu kęsa kotleta, po czym wziął jeszcze kilka frytek. - Czemu nie jesz? - Już jadłam, a co, bałeś się, że mam jakąś dietę, albo, nie daj Boże, jestem wegetarianką? - rozmowa przybrała żartobliwą postać. - No skąd, przecież wiem, że Ty takich bluźnierstw wobec mięcha nie czynisz! - Ty jedz szybciej, bo Ci ta kura jeszcze ucieknie... - Czy to rozkaz? - Tak, szeregowy Ikari! - A więc to tak mam na nazwisko... - rzekł cicho Thanv, co miało z założenia być tylko głośnym przemyśleniem, aczkolwiek Thaini to usłyszała. Nic nie powiedziała, po prostu spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem i politowaniem. Thanv spojrzał na nią w podobny sposób, próbując rozszyfrować jej spojrzenie. Niechcący ich spojrzenia złączyły się, trzymając się tak nieprzerwanie przez kilkanaście sekund. Thanv chwycił koleżankę za rękę. Jej dłonie były gładkie, przez co dotyk był bardzo delikatny. Na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, a jej oczy zmrużyły się. - Powiedz mi... - głos Thaini stał się bardzo lekki, niepewny i czuły - ...pamiętasz mnie jeszcze, czy przymilasz się do nieznajomej..? - Pamiętam Cię lepiej, niż samego siebie - rzekł Thanv, odstawiając drugą ręką talerz z jedzeniem na bok, po czym położył ją na ramieniu dziewczyny. - Wtedy, w tym szpitalu, śniłem... - dodał. - O czym? - spytała się Thaini, po czym lekkim, niepewnym ruchem ręki złapała Thanva za głowę, lekko przysuwając ją do przodu. - O Tobie. Dwójka zakochanych przytuliła się nawzajem w bardzo mocny i czuły sposób. Ściskali się tak nawzajem przez prawie minutę, aż wreszcie oboje powoli zaczęli odpuszczać, by znów spojrzeć na siebie wzajemnie. Wtem rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. - Ja otworzę, a Ty się przebierz! - powiedziała Thaini, udając się w stronę drzwi. - Skoro Ty prosisz, to już pędzę! - odpowiedział Thanv, uśmiechając się. Altana, w której znajdowały się główne drzwi wejściowe różniła się od tej, przez którą wchodził kochanek dziewczyny. Była o wiele większa, cieplejsza i przyjemniejsza; na ścianie znajdowały się trzy duże okna, a pod prostopadłą do niej ścianą - szafa na ubrania. Thaini otworzyła drzwi, za którymi stał Adrian Shane z oficjalnym kartonem gry MKMO. Trzymał go dumnie w lewej ręce, a na twarzy miał okulary Domańskiego, wyjęte rodem z avatara użytkownika Azcapotzalco (stan na 22 lutego 2015). - Siema! - powiedział - mogę na chwilkę? - Wyczułeś moment, wyczułeś... - odpowiedziała z szyderczym uśmiechem Thaini - tak, możesz, wchodź. Adrian wszedł, zdjął buty kilkoma ruchami nóg, ułożył je kopniakiem, i poszedł za koleżanką do pokoju gościnnego. Usiadł na krześle, i rozpoczął przemowę. - Więc tak, jestem tu, by przynieść Ci oficjalną wersję gry Przyprawy Online, a wraz z nią oficjalny ŻarcieGear dołączony do zestawu. Mamy wakacje letnie, więc nie ma nic do roboty, to chociaż się trochę pogra. - Kupiłeś oficjala, a nie pirata z internetu, no proszę. A czemu dajesz to mi tak za nic? - zaciekawiła się Thaini, podając ciasteczka koledze, po czym poszła po Thanva. Adrian postanowił jednak poczekać z odpowiedzią do momentu, gdy domowniczka wróci. Na czas oczekiwania zajął się jedzeniem ciasteczka czekoladowego. - Mm, dobre. Chwilę później Thaini wróciła do jadalni wraz z Thanvem. Usiedli oni wspólnie na kanapie, aczkolwiek w wystarczającej odległości od siebie, by ich kolega nic nie mógł podejrzewać. - Kurdabele jakie ruskie chińskie czarne voodoo z Rosji Thanv żyje lol - rzekł jednym tchem Adrian, nie stosując żadnej formy artykulacji swojej mowy. - Co tam u Ciebie, stary? - Nie chce mi się mówić, zmęczony jestem, mam swoje powody - odparł Thanv, opierając się na ręce w typowej pozycji zamyślonej. - Możesz Ty mówić, kimkolwiek jesteś, i jakikolwiek temat chcesz poruszyć. - No więc, przyszedłem tu z... Zapowiedź następnego odcinka AZCA PEDALCU, ZA DUŻO ODCINKÓW DANSY SIĘ NACZYTAŁEŚ :/ A tu link do następnego odcinka, o: MKMO 2 - Musztarda. Kategoria:KutaVifon Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:MKMO